Mario Battle!
by Owen96
Summary: 10 Mario characters are invited on a live TV show 'Mario Battle'. Each week someone will go out until finally the winner will be declared. ( Adam Jones is NOT my real name ).
1. Chapter 1

10 Mario characters entered the 'Party arena' for the first time. Suddenly, Adam Jones ( Not my name ) appeared around the curtain. He stared at the excited audience for a while.

'Welcome to... MARIO BATTLE!' Adam yelled at the crowd.

They cheered things like - 'WE LOVE YOU ADAM!' or 'LET'S GET STARTED ALREADY!'.

'Let's meet our contestants' said Adam, laughing at the crowd.

Suddenly a big screen appeared behind the contestants. They gasped and turned around.

Mario, 34 Plumber

Luigi, 23, Plumber

Peach, 23, Princess

Daisy, 19, Princess

Toad, 19, Servant

Toadette, 18, Servant

Wario, 45, Plumber

Waluigi, 37, Plumber

Rosalina, 22, Princess

Bowser, 1476, Big mutant turtle dinosaur thing

'This is how it will all work' explained Adam. 'You will both be put into two teams, The golden stars and the colourful universe's. Each week we will do a game. Whichever team wins will win safety and will continue the next game next week. Whichever team loses they will pick two people from their team to do an elimination round. Whoever loses the elimination round will go home. Whoever wins will go back to their team. Do you understand?'.

Everyone nodded.

'Ready for the groups?' asked Adam.

Suddenly, a yellow toad handed an envelope to Adam.

'Thank You' said Adam.

The Toad left.

'In the Golden Stars...' began Adam.

Rosalina waited with anticipation for the groups.

_I HAVE to be in the Golden stars_ she thought.

'Luigi, Toad, Waluigi, Wario and...

_Come on!_ Rosalina thought.

'...Daisy' finished Adam.

Rosalina scowled. _Oh well, at least I'm with Mario and Peach_ she shrugged.

'And in the colourful universe's is Mario, Peach, Toadette, Rosalina and Bowser' said Adam. 'My helpers will now take you to your hotels to get ready for the first challenge/minigame'.

Colourful Toads of every colour escorted the groups to different hotels.

Mario and Peach were sitting together on the sofa. Toadette, Rosalina and Bowser were talking on the opposite side of the room.

'So, we are putting up Mario and Peach for the elimination round if we lose, yes?' whispered Bowser.

Toadette and Rosalina agreed.

'Yes' Rosalina said. 'Peach is my friend and all, but she will start getting bossy eventually and there'll be NO way of her winning against Mario'.

'Agreed' said Toadette.

'I wish two of us could win, not just one' sighed Peach.

'Oh well' said Mario. 'Let's just try not to lose any challenges'.

'Ok' said Peach and soon fell asleep.

Luigi, Toad, Wario, Waluigi and Daisy were in their hotel. Daisy was in the shower, Bowser was sleeping, Wario was sighing about how fat he was and Waluigi and Luigi were chatting.

'Should we put up Toad and Wario?' asked Luigi.

'I think we should put up Daisy and Wario' said Waluigi. 'We don't really want any girls in our team do we?'.

'Yeah but Daisy is my girlfriend' sighed Luigi.

'I'm risking my fat brother' said Waluigi. 'You can make an exception. You can see her when you get home'.

Luigi stared at Waluigi for a while and then agreed.

'Yeah' said Luigi.

'Let's welcome back our contestants!' yelled Adam.

Everyone entered, looking worried and pressured.

'The challenge today is...' began Adam.

The contestants stood biting their nails.

'RACE!' shouted Adam. 'You will be doing a race. You must decide who will be going first and who will be going after and so on and so on. You must make it past the enemies and obstacles as you race to the finish'.

Everyone got ready. In the golden stars Luigi was going first, then Waluigi, then Toad, then Wario and then Daisy. In the colourful universe's Mario was going first, then Toadette, then Rosalina, then Bowser and then Peach.

'Get ready...' started Adam.

Luigi and Mario got ready.

'Set...' continued Adam.

Luigi and Mario locked eyes.

'GO!' cried Adam.

Luigi and Mario rushed off. They both did good for a while, but then Mario wobbled and fell off a wooden pole into a water-filled pool. Luigi, knowing he had an advantage quickened up his speed. He made it to the end and Waluigi started. Mario tagged Toadette soon after. Toadette, because she was small, she was quicker. She sped past Waluigi and tagged Rosalina. She tripped on her dress and fell to the ground. Toad passed her. Rosalina got up and caught up with Toad and they were neck and neck. Toad tagged Wario just before Rosalina tagged Bowser and they both started running. Bowser had difficulty passing the obstacles because he was so fat. Wario also had difficulty but made it to Daisy way before Bowser. Daisy was about half way through when Bowser tagged Peach. Daisy tripped on her heel and tumbled into the water. Peach caught up with her as soon as Daisy climbed back up. The two princesses ran as fast as they could and one crossed the line way before the other. Their team cheered.

'YES!' cried the princess.

The other princess smiled and hugged the other one. Peach sadly made her way back to her team.

'HI-FIVE DAISY!' shouted everyone on Daisy's team happily.

'I'm sorry guys' sighed Peach as she saw the faces on her team.

'It's alright' said Mario.

_I can't BELIEVE Peach_ thought Bowser. _But it was kind of my fault_

_I'm definitely putting up Peach with Mario _sighed Rosalina.

_We did so good _thought Toadette.

_Oh well _thought Mario. _I'm still putting up Bowser with Rosalina though._

While the Golden stars left the Arena happily, Adam stopped the colourful universe's.

'It's time to make a decision' said Adam.

Everyone was given a sheet of paper and they wrote down the two who they wanted in the elimination round.

'I've got the results' said Adam grimly. 'And it doesn't look good for one of you. Peach, Bowser, Rosalina and Toadette want you in the elimination round, and you are definitely going in. Toadette, no one voted for you and you are safe. Rosalina, Mario and Peach voted for you but you are safe. Bowser, Mario and Peach voted for you. Mario, Toadette, Rosalina and Bowser want you in the elimination round with Peach'.

Mario and Peach sighed. They all went back to the hotel.

'What the hell' sighed Peach to Mario. 'It's only the first week and one of us are already going out'.

Toadette, Rosalina and Bowser smirked in the corner of the room.

'Good' said Bowser. 'Peach will obviously lose and then we can vote for Mario and someone next time!'.

'Yes' said Rosalina. 'But we have to watch out'.

'Agreed' said Toadette.

Everyone in the Golden stars were celebrating.

'Good job Daisy!' cheered Luigi.

'It looks like a couple will have to go head to head in the elimination round' said Adam. 'See you next time on Mario battle!'.

A/N:I hope you like it so far. I know it's sad to put up Mario and Peach but maybe the tables will turn. I will definitely put up the next chapter tommorow! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

'Hello everyone and welcome to...MARIO BATTLE!' cried Adam Jones.

The crowd clapped like crazy and one committed suicide because they were so excited.

'Ummm...Ok' said Adam. 'Let's welcome Mario and Peach from the colourful universe's! '.

Mario and Peach entered holding hands.

'Are you guys ready?' asked Adam.

Mario nodded. Peach was struggling not to cry but nodded.

'You will be playing...' began Adam.

He stopped to create suspense.

'CATCH THAT CHIMP!' yelled Adam.

The were shouts of happiness in the audience. The yellow toad that gave Adam the letter came into the arena holding a little chimp.

'Good luck to both of you' said Adam.

He and the yellow toad walked off stage.

'GO!' shouted a voice from behind them.

The chimp started running around like crazy. Mario ran towards it and Peach knew he would get it so Peach chased after Mario and stretched out her leg. Mario tripped over and the chimp sped out of reach. Then Peach attempted to catch it but her heel broke and she tumbled out of the arena and fell onto a chair. The crowd roared with laughter.

'Shut it you jerks!' cried Peach with anger.

She picked up a chair and was about to throw it at the audience when she saw the chimp cornered by Mario.

_Damn it _Peach thought.

She didn't know what to do. She quickly threw the chair at Mario and it hit him on the head. The chimp ran away again. Peach climbed back into the arena and tried chasing the chimp again. Then Mario got up and punched Peach in the face. She fell to the ground out cold. There was blood coming out of her mouth.

'FOUL!' cried the same voice.

Adam came rushing out with a bunch of Toads.

'Since you broke the rules, Peach is now declared the winner' announced Adam.

What the hell!? She tripped me over AND threw a CHAIR at me!' complained Mario.

'I'm sorry. You must leave and go back home' said Adam.

A few Toads walked towards Mario to escort him out of the building but he pushed them all over and stomped out.

I_ can't believe I was out first! _thought Mario as he got into his car to drive back home. _Me and Peach are OVER!_

__'It looks like Mario is gone' declared Adam. 'I will see you all tommorow on...'.

'MARIO BATTLE!' cried the crowd.

'CUT!' shouted the camera Toad.

Peach stumbled back to the entrance of the hotel. She entered it and went to the colourful universe's room. When she entered Toadette, Rosalina and Bowser gasped.

'Jerks' said Peach and went to bed.

'What the hell?' said Toadette when Peach was out of sight and earshot.

'Next time we will put up Peach and Bowser' whispered Rosalina. 'Then there will be double of a chance Peach will go home'.

Bowser was in the shower so he didn't hear the two talking. But Peach was at the door of her room and had heared ALL of it.

'So THAT'S how they want to play the game is it?' she said to herself. 'I'll show them'.

Then Peach heared footsteps so she quickly jumped into bed, pulled up the blanket and closed her eyes. Toadette entered and stared at Peach then beckoned to Rosalina to come in. She did.

'Peach is asleep' whispered Toadette. 'She didn't hear'.

At that moment Bowser came out of the shower. The two girls closed the door and smiled sweetly at him. Bowser had a confused look on his face.

'It's strange that Peach beat Mario' said Bowser.

'Yes' said Rosalina. 'Something must of happened. Well...Um me and Toadette are going to go to our room now so bye'.

Rosalina dragged Toadette into her room and slammed the door. Bowser looked at Peach's door. It was closed. Then he looked back at Rosalina and Toadette's just in case. It was also closed. He sat down on the sofa.

'Next time I'm voting for Rosalina and Toadette' he sighed. 'I want me and Peach in the final two'.

He then drank a few glasses of vodka, whisky and beer and then went to bed, drunk with an empty bottle in his hand.

Nothing was happening in the other group either. Toad had passed out on the floor after drinking 10 full glasses of vodka, 20 glasses of whisky, 30 glasses beer and one extra of each for luck. Wario had also passed out, but not from drinking. He was dancing around like a ballerina and had slipped on the wet floor ( Obviously from the vodka, whisky and beer ) and hit his head on the wall. Waluigi was in bed and Luigi and Daisy were sitting together on the sofa.

'You did well in the challenge, Daisy' said Luigi.

Daisy blushed.

'Why, Thank you, Luigi' she said.

At that moment Adam came in with a half full bottle of Carlsburg ( Beer ) and stared at the two love birds.

'What the hell?' asked Daisy.

'Get out of our hotel!' shouted Luigi.

'Just to let you know, Mario and Peach were sent in the elimination round...' Adam stopped to gulp down another drop of beer.

'Oh dear' said Daisy. 'I thought those two were going to go far'.

'So...' said Luigi. 'Who the hell was eliminated?'.

'Mario' said Adam. 'Peach won'.

Then Adam left, leaving his bottle on the ground. Luigi got up and closed the door. Then he sat down by Daisy again.

'I guess Me and you and Toad and Toadette are the only couples left' sighed Luigi.

'And we are going to be the last' said Daisy as confident as she could.

'I hope so...' said Luigi.

Daisy quickly kissed him on the cheek and got up.

'We better get some rest for the challenge tommorow' she sighed. 'We don't want to lose'.

'Your right' said Luigi.

'I'll see you tommorow' said Daisy.

She winked at Luigi and went to her room.

'I don't want to vote for Daisy and Wario any more' sighed Luigi. 'I want to vote for Waluigi and Wario'.

Then Luigi got up and went to his room.

'Hello and welcome to...' said Adam, winking at the crowd.

'MARIO BATTLE!' they screamed.

'Let's welcome back our groups' laughed Adam.

The golden stars entered looking proud, while the colourful universe's entered looking sad and depressed. Daisy walked towards Peach.

'Good luck' said Daisy.

'What the hell do you want?' snapped Peach. 'Our friendship if OVER'.

Daisy was taken aback by this comment. She tried to speak to her again but Peach pushed her out of the way and joined her group. Daisy walked back to her group looking sad.

'What's the matter?' asked Luigi.

'Peach said she isn't my friend any more' Daisy said, bursting into tears.

Luigi gave Daisy a hug.

'Let's show her' said Luigi.

Daisy nodded and wiped away her tears.

'Because there is one less from the colourful universe's, one of the golden stars will have to sit out' said Adam.

Wario put up his hand and walked out of the arena.

'You guys will be playing...' began Adam.

He did a pause to create suspense.

'BOB-OMBIC PLAGUE!' cried Adam.

The crowd cheered.

Adam explained the rules and then they stood in a circle.

'GO!' shouted the voice.

The 8 gasped as a Bob-omb landed in Adam's hands. He threw it towards Peach and then left the arena.

Rules- 8 characters are in a circle. There have to throw the Bob-omb to the person next to them and so on and so on. Eventually the Bob-omb will start flashing Red. when the Bomb exploded it will take out the player holding the Bomb and the two next to them. But in this game they are changing the rules. Instead of taking out three players at a time, they will only be taking out one at a time. The last player remaining will win safety for them and their team.

The circle was like this- Peach, Luigi, Toadette, Daisy, Rosalina, Waluigi, Bowser and Toad.

Peach gasped at the Bob-omb ticking in her hands. She passed it to Luigi who scowled at her.

_I have to win this for Me and Daisy_ thought Luigi.

He handed it to Toadette as fast as he could. Toadette screamed as the Bob-omb turned red in her hands. She passed it to Daisy and breathed a sigh of relief.

_I thought I was going to be eliminated for a moment_ Toadette thought.

Daisy passed it to Rosalina without even showing a sign of worry.

_I have to stay calm_ Daisy thought.

Rosalina screamed when Daisy gave her the Bomb. She was about to hand it to Waluigi when it made a loud tick and exploded, sending Rosalina up into the air. She landed on the ground looking dizzy and confused. A toad escorted her out of the arena and seated her in the front row of the audience.

'Score!' laughed Daisy to Luigi.

Peach and the rest of her team scowled.

_My team is NOT going to lose again!_ Peach thought.

The next bomb landed in Waluigi's hands. He passed it to Bowser who passed it to Toad. They were going well for a while. They had been handing the bomb to each other for about five minutes until they started getting confused. Waluigi was just about to ask what was happening when a second bomb landed in Toadette's hands.

'What the hell?' Toadette said.

Everyone kept giving the two bombs to each other until the two exploded. A man and a woman shot into the air. It was Toad and Toadette. Two toads took them out of the arena and put them next to Rosalina.

_That stupid trick! _thought Toadette.

A screen appeared before the next bomb appeared.

It said-

Golden Stars Remaining: Luigi, Daisy and Waluigi.

Colourful Universe's Remaining: Peach and Bowser.

Winning So Far: Golden Stars.

Luigi, Daisy and Waluigi began laughing.

'We are going to win again!' laughed Daisy.

Peach scowled then turned to Bowser.

'We are going to win this, Okay?' she said angrily.

Bowser nodded.

A bomb landed in Peach's hands. She quickly passed it to Luigi who was surprised at how quick Peach passed it. Luigi gave it to Daisy who gave it to Waluigi. Waluigi passed it to Bowser as soon as it started flashing red. Bowser passed it to Peach. Peach screamed as the bomb gave it's last tick. Someone shot into the air. Peach squealed with delight. She passed it to Luigi as soon as he exploded.

'We are drawing now' smiled Peach, looking smug.

Daisy scowled.

A bomb landed in her hands. This time it was red straight away because there were only four people left. They done it for a long time. Then Peach threw it to Daisy. Daisy didn't catch it and it fell onto the edge of the arena. It exploded and everything fell off. Peach knew what this meant.

'Peach!' shouted Adam. 'You threw the bomb too aggressively and therefore you are automaticly eliminated'.

Peach walked to the audience and took a seat. She saw Toadette and Rosalina scowling at her. Peach watched Bowser get ganged up on. The bomb was on it's last tick when Bowser passed it to Daisy. She then tripped over and the bomb fell into Waluigi's hands.

'Damn' he said.

Waluigi shot into the air. Daisy and Bowser kept passing it to each other. Then someone exploded. The winner went back to the audience and hugged their team. And there is only one person who would hug their team out of Daisy and Bowser. Daisy.

Daisy left with her team as the victor again. Adam stopped the Colourful Universe's from leaving.

'It's time to make a decision' he said.

A/N: That's the end for this chapter! It was quite long. I think I made it a bit to long. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy laughed as Wario and Toad fussed with her, getting her tea and coffee and extra blankets just in case she was cold while Luigi and Waluigi talked.

'Daisy won for us twice! Can you believe that?' said Luigi, hoping Waluigi would change his mind about voting for Daisy.

'Yeah, so what?' asked Waluigi.

Luigi sighed.

'Can we not vote for Daisy any more?' asked Luigi.

'DAMN YOU!' yelled Waluigi, standing up and kicking over the table.

'What the hell?' asked Luigi.

'YOU WANT ME TO SUDDENLY NOT VOTE FOR DAISY BECAUSE SHE WON FOR US TWICE!?' cried Waluigi.

'What's happening?' asked Daisy in surprise.

She stood up, pushing Wario and Toad to the ground.

Waluigi ran into his room and slammed the door.

'Nothing' said Luigi and walked into his room.

Daisy sighed.

'It's time to vote...Now' said Adam.

The audience watched with anticipation as the colourful universe's voted.

'Let's reveal the votes' said Adam.

( I'm changing the voting thing)

A big screen appeared above them and flashed out the results.

It said-

Peach Voted: Toadette and Rosalina

Rosalina Voted: Peach and Bowser

Toadette Voted: Rosalina and Bowser

Bowser Voted: Toadette and Rosalina

'What the hell?' gasped Rosalina as she found out Toadette had voted for her.

'We can't just gang up on Peach' sighed Toadette.

'Rosalina, you are definitely in the elimination round' said Adam.

'**** YOU ALL! YOU MOTHER *******!' screamed Rosalina. 'SUCK MY ***!'.

'Peach you are definitely safe' said Adam.

Peach sighed with relief. She didn't expect to get the LEAST amount of votes!

'Now here comes a slight problem' said Adam.

The audience gasped. Adam turned to Bowser and Toadette.

'You two have the same amount of votes. Therefore, the one who got the least amount of votes gets to pick who to go into the elimination round' said Adam.

Bowser and Toadette looked at Peach. Adam turned to her too.

'Make your decision' said Adam, grimly.

Peach bit her lip. Bowser had kidnapped her a lot of times in the past, but he could change, and he went with her. Toadette teamed up with Rosalina but she did change her vote. Peach face palmed.

'We need your decision now' said Adam, irritated.

Peach gulped.

'Bowser' said Peach.

Toadette squealed with delight and ran towards Peach. She hugged her. Peach smiled. Peach looked at Bowser and saw his face.

_Did I make the right decision?_ thought Peach.

'Rosalina and Bowser, stay in the arena. Peach and Toadette, please go back to the hotel and wait' said Adam.

Adam waved as the two girls left.

'You will be playing...' began Adam.

The audience were on the edge of their seats.

'GRANITE GETAWAY!' yelled Adam.

Rosalina and Bowser suddenly got transported to a cave.

Rules- Originally a four player minigame, the two contestants must run away from a gigantic boulder chasing them. Whoever is the last one standing or the first one to make it to the goal, goes back to the hotel while the other goes home.

'GO!' shouted the voice.

The two heared a crash from behind them and then the sound of rolling. They started running. There were obstacles the two had to dodge. Rosalina's disadvantage was her high heels and Bowser's disadvantage was that he was fat.

'AHHH!' screamed Rosalina as she tripped over a rock.

She could hear the rolling getting louder and Bowser running out of sight. She got up quickly and leaped over the rock as soon as the boulder crushed it. Rosalina caught up with Bowser and they both began running over a bridge. The boulder fell down a hole before it could reach the bridge. The two kept running until they were both over the bridge. The finish line was in sight. Suddenly, a bigger boulder landed behind them. The two ran as fast as they could but the boulder was bigger. It kept catching up with them but it slowed down when it hit a rock. Suddenly, Bowser fell over and so did Rosalina. They were a metre away from the ending. One of them reached out their hand and pulled themselves over the finish line as the other got crushed.

It was Bowser.

'YES!' roared Bowser.

'****' said Rosalina sadly, knowing she was beat.

'Congratulations, Bowser' aid Adam. 'Rosalina, please leave the building and make your way home'.

Rosalina left the arena and walked to the bus stop.

_I was second to leave_ she thought. _I thought I could go all the way. _

As soon as Bowser was about to leave, Adam stopped him.

'Wait here. I will get my Toads to tell your team and the other team to return to the arena. I need to tell them something important' said Adam.

Bowser took a seat and stared at Adam, confused. He was talking to some Toads. Soon, everyone was in the arena. Toadette and Peach looked around for Rosalina but saw no one but Bowser.

_Good_ thought Peach.

_I guess it's good_ thought Toadette.

Everyone stood in a line. Suddenly, Adam appeared.

'As you know, the golden stars have five in their team. The colourful universe's only have three. Therefore...' began Adam.

Everyone stood, twiddling their thumbs.

'...The golden stars, you must nominate one person from your team to go to the colourful universe's so then the teams will be even' said Adam. 'We need your votes in five minutes'.

The golden stars gasped as the colourful universe's stood looking smug.

'Do you have your votes?' asked Adam.

Everyone nodded. A toad collected them in and handed them to Adam.

'Thank You' said Adam.

The toad nodded and left the arena.

Adam read them out.

They said-

Luigi Voted: Waluigi

Toad Voted: Luigi

Wario Voted: Luigi

Waluigi Voted: Daisy

Daisy Voted: Waluigi

'There is a tie once again' muttered Adam.'Colourful universe's, you must pick who you want to go into your team. Luigi or Waluigi?'.

Peach, Toadette and Bowser huddled into a circle.

'I say Luigi' said Peach.

Bowser shook his head.

'I say Waluigi'.

'Toadette?' asked Peach. 'Who do you want?'.

'Well, Luigi wants to stay with Daisy so I agree with Bowser' said Toadette.

Peach sighed.

'Ok' said Peach.

'Have you made a decision?' asked Adam.

'Yes' said Peach.

Luigi stood by Daisy who was crying. She didn't want Luigi to leave her.

'Waluigi' said Peach.

'****!' shouted Waluigi. 'I'm on the losing team now!'.

Daisy squealed with happiness and kissed Luigi on the cheek.

'This is the end of this episode of...' began Adam.

'MARIO BATTLE!' screamed the crowd.

Adam laughed.

'This had been Adam Jones. GOODBYE!' shouted Adam.

A/N: And that's the end of THIS chapter. Do you think the colourful universe's will have a comeback? Review HERE which character you want to win! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Peach attempted to hug Waluigi in greeting but he pushed her off him in disgust.

'You guys are terrible at these games' scoffed Waluigi. 'Just listen to what I say, alright?'.

The three were taken aback by this but they nodded.

'Yay! Luigi is still here!' smiled Daisy.

Toad and Wario frowned as they walked back to their hotel.

'Welcome to the colourful universe's room!' smiled Peach as she opened the door to their room.

Waluigi looked at the mess on the floor.

'Is THIS what you call a room?' asked Waluigi.

Toadette closed the door.

Peach quickly pushed Toadette into her room.

'What the hell?' said Toadette.

'I can't stick with this guy' said Peach.

'Patience Peach' said Toadette. 'Things will get better. I promise'.

Toadette left the room. Peach left as well to find a spotless room with everything neat and tidy.

'Wow! This IS an improvement' gasped Peach.

'I told you so' grinned Toadette.

Peach smiled. Perhaps the colourful universe's would actually start WINNING.

Bowser patted Waluigi on the back.

'Good job' smiled Bowser.

'Good?' scoffed Waluigi. 'It's EXCELLENT!'.

Peach frowned.

_Don't be a show off _Peach thought.

'Do you want another coffee?' asked Daisy.

'Sure' said Luigi.

Wario and Toad stared at Daisy and Luigi from the other side of the room. Then Wario turned to Toad.

'We have to get Luigi gone as soon as possible, right?' said Wario.

Toad nodded agreeably.

'Definitely!' he laughed.

'So...' said Wario suspiciously. 'Who do you think will be the victor out of all this?'.

Toad was silent for a moment, thinking.

'I don't think I will' said Toad. 'Neither will Toadette. We are too small and helpless. I'm surprised both of us made it to THIS stage never mind about one of us WINNING'.

Toad started laughing.

'Imagine if me or Toadette won!' laughed Toad. 'It would be unbelievable!.

'Back to the question!' said Wario impatiently. 'Who do you think will win?'.

'Not me or Toadette' said Toad. 'Not Luigi, because we are voting him out next, I don't think Bowser, Peach or Waluigi'.

Wario smiled.

_He's going to say me! _Wario thought.

'Not you' said Toad. 'I think Daisy could win this'.

Wario scowled.

'You DEFINITELY won't win' he scoffed. 'You are absolutely CRAP at this game show! '.

Toad was a bit taken aback.

'I know but you don't have to say it like that' he said quietly.

'I don't know why you and your GIRLFRIEND haven't quit yet' Wario said.

'Maybe because we want to try!' Toad said and then ran away to his room.

Wario felt a little bit guilty but then he shook the thought out of his head.

_That's what he gets for not saying I will win _thought Wario.

Wario got up and went to his room.

'I wonder why Toad just ran away' wondered Luigi.

'I'll go and check on him' said Daisy.

'Ok' said Luigi.

Daisy got up and brushed some cake crumbs off her dress. She quietly knocked on Toad's door. No answer.

'Toad' said Daisy. 'It's me, Daisy'.

'Go away' said Toad quietly.

Daisy sighed.

'Please let me in Toad' said Daisy.

No answer.

Daisy slowly opened the door. She saw Toad under the blanket on his bed.

'Oh Toad' said Daisy.

She closed the door and walked towards Toad. She sat down on his bed.

'What's wrong?' asked Daisy.

No answer.

'You can tell me, I'm your friend' said Daisy.

Toad sat up and stared at Daisy.

'You won't give up, will you?' Toad asked.

Daisy smiled.

'No' said Daisy. 'Tell me what's wrong'.

Toad sighed.

'Me and Wario were going to vote for you and Luigi in the elimination round' sighed Toad. 'We wanted Luigi out of the game'.

Daisy gasped.

'Oh' she said.

'But then we had an argument and I don't think I'll vote for you and Luigi any more' said Toad.

'Then who WILL you vote for?' asked Daisy.

Toad sighed.

'Me and Wario' said Toad.

'What?' gasped Daisy, suddenly standing up. 'You can't vote for yourself!'.

Toad sighed again.

'Will you please leave now?' he asked, lying down again.

'But-' said Daisy.

'Now!' shouted Toad.

Daisy, taken aback quickly left the room and closed the door. She sat back down with Luigi and told him all about it.

'Hello and welcome to...' began Adam, wishing for once he will be able to say the whole sentence.

'MARIO BATTLE!' roared the crowd with excitement.

'DAMN IT!' yelled Adam.

The audience went silent.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR PROBLEMS!?' shouted Adam. 'JUST FOR ONCE, JUST FOR ONCE WILL YOU LET ME SAY THE WHOLE SENTENCE? JUST FOR ONCE!?'.

The audience went silent.

'Let's start again' said Adam, quietly.

'Hello and welcome to Mario Battle!' Adam said. 'Let's welcome back our groups!'.

The golden stars and the colourful universe's entered doing their own dance. The golden stars did the tango and the colourful universe's went 'WHOOP! WHOOP!' while doing hand and leg movements. When they all calmed down, Adam began.

'Two people have been eliminated so far, both from the colourful universe's' said Adam, disappointingly.

The colourful universe;s had frowns on while the golden stars danced around Daisy while she waved and blew kisses to the audience.

'Let's start our minigame!' shouted Adam.

'You will be playing...' Adam began.

As normal, he did a pause to create suspense.

'HAMMER SPAMMER!' yelled Adam.

The crowd screamed with excitement.

The eight got transported to a big circle platform. Beside them were two massive hammers and hammer bros who were going to throw hammers at them.

Rules- An 8 player minigame. The contestants must dodge all the hammers thrown at them and all the ones smashed down on them. The last one remaining wins safety for them and their group.

'GO!' shouted the voice.

A/N: Do you think the golden stars will win again or will the colourful universe's have a comeback? Find out soon and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

The golden stars stood on the left of the platform while the colourful universe's stood on the right. They gasped as one of the massive hammers crashed down on the left. Luigi and Wario wobbled and fell off the platform but Daisy and Toad dodged. Everyone ran around like their lives depended on it. Peach passed Daisy.

_Damn it!_ Peach thought. _Daisy isn't out yet!_

__A hammer bro aimed their hammer for Peach and threw it. Peach wasn't taking any notice and got hit by it, making her shoot into the air and out of the game. So far the colourful universe's were winning by one. Everyone gasped as two more gigantic hammers came into the arena. They all smashed down at the same time. But they all knew the trick and they all ran into the middle of the platform and none got hit.

_This is getting so PRESSURING!_ thought Toadette.

'These five are doing incredibly well!' gasped Adam from the audience.

Millions of women were trying to get to him but Adam had a special metal box that protected him from them. When he looked at the windows of it he saw women's faces pressed up against the glass.

'EWWW!' said Adam in disgust.

The five WERE doing REALLY good. They had to go into extra time and they all were still going.

'THAT'S IT!' yelled a hammer bro. 'IT'S TIME FOR MY BAZOOKA!'.

The hammer bro suddenly dropped his hammers and took out a massive bazooka.

'OH MY GOD!' screamed Daisy.

She looked about and saw Toadette standing next to her. She picked her up.

'SHOOT HER!' yelled Daisy.

Daisy threw Toadette into the air and Toadette screamed. The hammer bro pulled the trigger and a bullet shot from it, shooting her into the audience. She looks dizzy but she wasn't dead...yet. HAHAHA! Anyway, back to the competition...

Everyone gasped as Daisy. She stood in the middle of the platform. Waluigi and Bowser ran towards her and picked her up. They took her to the edge and she screamed.

'RACIST!' roared Bowser.

Daisy and Waluigi stared at him weirdly.

'How the hell is that racist?' asked Daisy.

'Ummm...I got it from Ronald McDonald...NOW DIE!' shouted Bowser and threw Daisy off the platform.

Daisy screamed as she fell down and down, and landed in the audience next to Toadette.

'Yo' said Toadette.

'Hi' said Daisy.

'Do you have any drugs?' asked Toadette.

'Any specific kind or just anything?' asked Daisy casually.

'Anything' said Toadette.

'That's cool because I was carrying some in my bag today' said Daisy and handed Toadette some crack.

'Yes...YES...**YES**!' screamed Toadette.

Toadette screamed as Waluigi and Bowser walked towards him. He pulled out a lollipop.

'Spare me! You can have this! It has DRUGS in it! Oops I'm not meant to say that...' said Toad.

He punched himself in the face and then he fell off the platform.

'We won!' yelled Bowser.

The Hammer Spammer arena turned back into the normal arena.

'Congratulations, Colourful universe's!' said Adam happily, relieved that this group could actually win something. 'You can make your way back to the hotel'.

But before the colourful universe's left, Adam stopped them and turned to Toadette.

'I need some of that crack...' he said to her.

'It's somewhere in the audience' shrugged Toadette and walked off.

'MY CRACK! HAHAHA!' laughed a Koopa in the audience and ran away.

'YOU BIATCH! YOU LOST MY CRACK!' screamed Daisy.

'Anyway, it's time to make a decision' said Adam, disappointed he couldn't get any.

Everyone wrote down their votes on a piece of paper and the toad collected them in and handed them to Adam.

'This is the results...' he said.

Luigi's Votes: Wario and Toad

Toad's Votes: Wario and Luigi

Wario's Votes: Luigi and Daisy

Daisy: Wario and Toad

'Wario, you are definitely in the elimination round' said Adam.

'SAY WHAT?' said Wario.

Wario then did a stupid dance and fell out of the arena.

'Ok...' said Adam. 'Daisy, you are safe'.

'BOO YAH!' laughed Daisy.

Then she hopped off the arena and chased the Koopa that stole her crack.

'Luigi, you have two votes and Toad, you have two votes' said Adam. 'We must ask the one who is safe who they want to be safe'.

Adam looked around for Daisy. She returned with her dress ripped up and £400 in her hand. She was breathing heavily.

'His car is lush' Daisy said. 'And so is his body'.

'I know right! I was with him yesterday you see-' then Adam stopped talking. 'Nothing...'.

'So do I have to pick who to save?' asked Daisy.

'Yes' said Adam.

Daisy didn't even think about it.

'Luigi' she said.

'BOO YAH!' shouted Luigi.

He then hopped off the arena with Daisy. They ran around the audience. they had buckets of water and dunked the audience's heads in them. They then ran back to the hotel.

'Time for the elimination round' said Adam. 'You will be playing...'.

As usual he stopped to cause suspense.

'APES OF WRATH!' yelled Adam.

The two gasped as they got transported to a forest with two apples in front of them. They took a bite of it and then chimps started chasing them around.

Rules- two contestants must escape from the hands of three chimps. Whoever loses will go home while the other goes back to their team.

Toad and Wario bit into the apple and waited for the chimps. Suddenly, they burst out of the trees. Toad did a great leap and soared over the chimps. Wario thought about the same tactic but didn't because he knew he wouldn't be able to make it. He dodged them all and stood by Toad. More burst out of the trees. Soon Wario and Toad were cornered. Suddenly, Toad gave a great big push and Wario fell into the chimps.

'We have a winner!' shouted Adam.

The arena turned back into the normal arena once again.

'Toad, you can make your way back to the hotel and Wario, you must leave the building and go home' said Adam.

'YES!' laughed Toad and walked back to the hotel.

Wario sadly made his way out of the building and he walked to the train station.

_I should of won _Wario thought.

'I'll see you next time on...' said Adam.

'MARIO BATTLE!' shouted the crowd.

'Damn you' Adam whispered.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter! Now the colourful universe's are actually WINNING! Review who you want to win and who you think will win! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Toad happily reunited with Luigi and Daisy who were waiting eagerly at their hotel room. When Daisy saw Toad she ran towards him and gave him a hug. Luigi gave him a hug as well but a terrible thought was in his head.

_Not it gets difficult_ he thought. _If we lose again then Me or Daisy will have to be in the elimination round._

__'Hello and welcome to...' began Adam.

The audience were silent.

'I said- Hello and welcome to...' repeated Adam, expecting them to shout the sentence they always do.

'MARIO BATTLE!' squealed a little Toad girl.

'I'm sorry' said her mother.

The mother grabbed her daughter's arm and dragged her outside, slapping her on the face.

'WHORE! WHORE! WHORE!' she kept screaming at her daughter.

'Mario Battle...' said Adam, confused. 'Let's bring back our teams!'.

The audience clapped as the golden stars and the colourful universe's entered the arena.

'Someone in the colourful universe's must sit out' said Adam.

No one put their hand up. Eventually, Toadette stepped forward and took a seat in the audience.

'Now, the game we are playing is...' began Adam.

It was silent for a while, as Adam thought of a three against three minigame. Eventually, he brought the microphone back up to his lips.

'I'm sorry. I can not think of a minigame we can do with just three people' he sighed.

The audience sighed in dissapointment.

'We shall do a roulette to see which team wins' said Adam.

Toadette came back up on stage and the roulette spun round and round. The arrow pointed to a team and they squealed with delight.

'Congratulation golden stars!' said Adam.

The audience clapped happily. The colourful universe's clapped too. As the golden stars left the arena, Adam turned to the colourful universe's.

'Time to vote' he said.

After they voted, Adam read them out.

They said-

Peach Voted: Waluigi and Bowser

Toadette Voted: Peach and Bowser

Waluigi Voted: Toadette and Bowser

Bowser Voted: Toadette and Waluigi

Peach gasped.

_I saved that hag, and she votes for me! COW. UTTER COW_ thought Peach.

_I had to vote for Peach. I am keeping my word with Rosalina, although Peach DID save me last round_ thought Toadette.

_I knew I'd get voted for _thought Bowser.

_Peach is lucky_ thought Waluigi.

'Bowser, you had three votes, which means you are in the elimination round again' said Adam. Peach, you are safe again. Now you must pick who to save, Toadette or Waluigi?'.

Peach stared at the two. She was going to pick Waluigi to be safe straight away. But she had to pick. Toadette fiddled with her fingers. Waluigi stood perfectly still.

_Who should I pick?_ thought Peach.

She finally rested her eyes on one of them. Bowser grinned, knowing he would have an easy competitor. Then Peach's eyes turned to the other.

'Toadette' said Peach.

'WHAT?' said Toadette.

'WHAT?' said Bowser.

'WHAT?' said Waluigi.

'WHAT?' said the audience.

'WHAT?' said the world.

'WHAT?' said Ronald McDonald.

'WHAT?' said Adam. 'Ummm...I mean...Congratulations, Peach and Toadette. You two are going back to the hotel AGAIN'.

Bowser roared in anger. Waluigi face palmed.

_This is going to be a hard battle_ thought Waluigi.

Toadette stared at Peach in wonder as they walked back to the hotel.

'Why did you pick me?' asked Toadette.

Peach turned and stared hard at Toadette.

'Because you are my friend' Peach said.

Peach turned again and entered the hotel. Toadette stood in shock. She thought about all the times she voted for Peach.

'What have I done?' said Toadette.

Meanwhile, Bowser and Waluigi were standing next to each other.

'The games you will be playing is...' began Adam.

The audience were on the edge of their seats.

'WARP PIPE DREAMS!' yelled Adam.

Bowser and Waluigi appeared in an arena in different corners.

'GO!' yelled the voice.

Rules- The two must jump in to different pipes trying to find the exit to the maze. The first person to find it and jump in the end pipe goes back to the hotel and the loser goes home in this late stage of the game.

Bowser quickly jumped into a pipe and ended up in a different corner of the maze. Waluigi wasn't having much luck either. this one, then that one, then this one, then that one, then this one, then that one. Bowser looked down a pipe that he, nor Waluigi have been in yet. He thought about it, but then he saw a different one. he jumped into it and appeared out of the final pipe. He saw the ending pipe and ran towards it. When he looked at the other side, he saw Waluigi neck and neck with him. He did a great big leap and so did Waluigi.

'YES!' roared Bowser. 'I WON AGAIN!'.

Waluigi sighed. Adam turned to him.

'Waluigi, you must leave the building and make your way home' said Adam.

Then he turned to Bowser.

'Congratulations! You won AGAIN! Please make your way back to the hotel' said Adam.

Bowser walked out of the arena and back to the hotel happily.

Waluigi walked to the airport, depressed.

_Oh well_ he thought. _I hope Peach or Daisy win this._

__'See you next time on MARIO BATTLE!' shouted Adam.

A/N: I don't think I will carry on with this any more. I might, but I ain't really getting any reviews. PLEASE review if you like this! PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

I lied. I WILL carry on doing this, even if I don't get any reviews. I DO want reviews, but really the only person who is really reading and reviewing my fics is Kaiimi. Thanks. Anyway, to my fic...

Bowser entered his room. Peach and Toadette saw him enter. Toadette quickly hid some crack behind the pillow.

'So, I'm guessing you won' said Peach.

'Yup' said Bowser happily.

'Cool...' said Toadette.

Suddenly, a Toad entered.

'Adam wants you guys and the golden stars down in the dining room for a meal. He says he needs to tell you something important' said the Toad.

Toadette got up and stretched.

'Tell him we'll be right there' said Toadette.

The Toad gave a nod and left the room.

'We better go' said Bowser.

They went down the stairs and entered the dining room. Adam was there with the golden stars. Peach, Toadette and Bowser took a seat. On the table were, Mushroom steak, Mushroom Ice cream, Mushroom Beef, Mushroom Chicken, Mushroom Curry, Mushroom Chocolate, Mushroom Vodka ( Toad liked that ), Mushroom Pork, Mushroom Biscuits, Mushroom Butter, Mushroom Bread and Mushrooms.

'So, why did you invite us for a meal?' asked Toad, spreading some Mushroom butter on some Mushroom bread.

'I have something to tell you...' said Adam.

Adam had way more food on his plate than the others, but he didn't eat anything. Bowser got greedy and asked Adam if he could have his food. Adam didn't hesitate.

'What do you want to tell us?' asked Bowser, his mouth full of Mushroom Chicken.

'As you can see, the game is getting closer to an end. Now, If one of the team's lose, then they will have to vote between three of them, which makes it a HELL lot more difficult' said Adam.

'Yeah' said Peach.

She tipped some Mushroom Vodka down Daisy's dress. Daisy screamed as the icy cold drink tipped down her dress.

'So...' said Adam. 'We will be putting you all into one big team, called the Perfect Planets'.

Peach stopped tipping Vodka on Daisy. Daisy stopped tugging at Peach's hair. A big piece of Mushroom Beef fell from Bowser's mouth onto the fancy floor.

'WHAT?' they all asked at the same time.

'You will all also be sharing the same room' grinned Adam, holding up a key saying the number _112_ on it.

Peach glanced at Daisy and she glanced back.

'But..We can't' complained Peach.

'You must' said Adam.

After they finished the meal, the perfect planets made their way to their new room. Peach shoved Daisy and stepped in front of her.

'YOU BIATCH!' screamed Daisy.

Daisy shoved Peach and stepped in front of her.

'BOO YAH!' yelled Daisy.

Peach crossed her arms in anger.

_I need her gone as soon as possible_ thought Peach.

Toad was walking with Toadette.

'We are finally together' smiled Toad.

'We wouldn't of if it wasn't for Peach' sighed Toadette.

'What do you mean?' asked Toad.

Toadette sighed.

'I voted for her since the beginning. But after Rosalina left, I was almost in the final twice. Peach saved me both of the times and what do I do? I throw it back in her face!' she said.

Toad put his arm around Toadette.

'It isn't your fault' he smiled.

'It is' sniffed Toadette.

'Ok, Maybe it is. But you shouldn't hate yourself for it' said Toad.

'No, I shouldn't' said Toadette.

They made it to their room. They entered and gasped. It was all of their dreams. The bathroom itself was the size of the dining room. It had Pink wallpaper in one room, Yellow in another and Green in the other. Peach ran to her room and gazed at it. She had the one with the pink wallpaper.

'It's...Fantastic...' stuttered Peach.

EVERYTHING was Pink. Toadette slowly entered the room with her things. When she saw Peach she turned and was about to go out when Peach stopped her.

'Do you want to share this room with me?' asked Peach.

Toadette turned and smiled.

'I owe you' she said.

'Hello and welcome to...' began Adam.

The audience was silent.

'MARIO BATTLE!' shouted Adam awkwardly. 'Let's welcome back our teams, or should I say, Team!'.

The crowd clapped and cheered when the Perfect Planets came in.

'You will be playing...' began Adam.

He did a pause.

'SHOCK ABSORBERS!' yelled Adam.

The crowd went crazy.

'Whoever wins this will be safe, while the other vote who to be in the elimination round' explained Adam.

Everyone walked into different boxes and waited.

'GO!' yelled the voice.

Rules- The players must hit the buttons that are flashing. If you hit the wrong one, or don't duck when an electrical bolt comes, then you are out.

Everyone went well for a while. It got quicker and quicker. Toadette was struggling to keep up. It was an easy pattern to follow though- Left, Right, Up, Left, Right, Up, Left, Right, Up, Duck, Left, Right, Up, Left, Right, Up, Left, Right, Up, Duck.

Suddenly, it changed. Toadette gasped and forgot to hit the left button. She exploded, and was out of the game. Luigi and Bowser did too.

'Hahaha! I am SO going to win this game, like a win ALL the games!' laughed Daisy.

Daisy was doing incredibly well, and was doing better than Toad and Peach. They were playing good, but once or twice Toad or Peach stumbled and almost got zapped out.

'I have to win this! Then I will win my first game!' squealed Toad with confidence.

Toad started hitting the buttons really quick. Soon, Peach and Daisy got knocked out of the game. Toad stopped in amazement.

'Congratulations Toad!' said Adam. 'You can make your way back to the hotel'.

Toad smiled and walked back to the hotel.

'As for the rest of you...' said Adam, turning to them. 'You must vote who to leave'.

Everyone voted.

'Ok' said Adam.

The voted said-

Luigi Voted- Peach and Bowser.

Daisy Voted: Peach and Bowser.

Peach Voted: Luigi and Daisy.

Toadette Voted: Luigi and Bowser.

Bowser Voted: Luigi and Toadette.

'Daisy and Toadette, you have one vote each, and you are safe' said Adam.

Daisy and Toadette smiled and walked back to the hotel.

'Peach, you have two votes and you are also safe, so you can make your way back to the hotel' smiled Adam.

Then he turned to Luigi and Bowser.

'Bowser, you are once again in the elimination round' sighed Adam.

Adam was tired of Bowser being in the elimination round all the time.

'Luigi, it's your first time in the elimination round' said Adam.

Luigi and Bowser stared at each other.

'The game you will be playing is...' began Adam.

Luigi and Bowser stood still.

'GIMME A SIGN!' yelled Adam.

A/N: And THAT'S the next part! Once again, Bowser is in the elimination round. Will he win? Or will Luigi win? Find out tommorow!


	8. Chapter 8

'GO!' yelled the voice.

Rules- There are four platforms, A red, a blue, a green and a yellow. When the shy guy puts up a sign, what ever colour that is, you must NOT jump on it. Sometimes the shy guy lifts up two! Whoever wins will- I think you get the idea.

First of all Luigi was on the red and Bowser was on the yellow. The shy guy smirked and lifted up the yellow. Luigi stayed where he was. Bowser started fidgeting.

'Yellow...Yellow? OH MY GOD! I'M ON YELLOW! AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!?' yelled Bowser.

Then he tripped over his feet and landed on the green platform with a thump.

'BOO YAH!' shouted Bowser.

The yellow platform sank into the water and raised up a again.

'Whatever' scowled Luigi.

The shy guy lifted up the green. Bowser roared in anger and jumped onto the blue platform. Then he shot a blast of fire from his mouth at the shy guy.

'Shit...' said the shy guy.

He rolled out of the way. Then he got back up. The cameras were focused on him for a few moments. The shy guy lifted up the red and the green. Luigi jumped onto the blue with Bowser.

'But...That's mine' said Bowser.

'Shut your big fat face' said Luigi.

Suddenly the shy guy lifted up the blue. Luigi and Bowser gasped. Bowser leaped onto the green. As soon as Luigi was about to jump onto the red, it sank down into the water and Luigi fell in.

'We have a winner!' announced Adam.

Bowser roared with happiness.

'I AM THE BEST!' roared Bowser.

Luigi bobbed up and down in the water for a few minutes and then got out.

_Daisy has to win this. Daisy WILL win this _thought Luigi.

Adam turned to Bowser.

'Once again Bowser, please go back to the hotel' said Adam.

Bowser left the arena and walked back to the hotel. Adam turned to Luigi.

'Luigi, I'm sorry but you must go home...' said Adam, depressed that the two plumbing brothers are now eliminated.

'Thanks...' said Luigi.

He walked out of the building and trudged through the rain.

_I made it so far..._ thought Luigi. _I hope Daisy will win._

'Goodbye, and we will see you next time on MARIO BATTLE!' yelled Adam.

Bowser once again entered the hotel. Everyone sighed.

'When will you lose?' asked Toad.

Bowser's face went red with anger and embarrassment.

'Never' said Bowser. 'So you should stop voting for me'.

Bowser walked to the shower. Everyone started talking.

'I think Bowser is right' said Toadette. 'How can two princesses or two toads beat him in an elimination round?'.

Suddenly everyone looked to Daisy.

'What?' she asked.

'Hello and welcome to...' began Adam. 'MARIO BATTLE!'.

Suddenly the audience gasped.

'We were supposed to shout that!' yelled a Koopa in the audience.

He threw a glass bottle at Adam's head. Adam swiftly dodged it.

'Let's say it again then...' Adam said. 'Hello and welcome to...'.

The audience was silent.

'What the hell?' Adam said to himself.

'APRIL FOOLS!' yelled the audience.

'WHAT THE ****!? IT ISN'T EVEN APRIL! IT'S ******* OCTOBER!' screamed Adam.

The audience went silent. A little toad girl began crying.

'TELL THAT WHORE TO SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK YOU ******* ASS OUT OF HERE!' screamed Adam.

The girl continued to cry. Adam threw his microphone on the ground and walked into the audience. He found the girl and began slapping her.

'WHORE! WHORE! WHORE!' yelled Adam.

Suddenly a toad woman, the girl's mother, entered the arena.

'HEY!' screamed the woman. 'I'M HER MOTHER! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO DO THAT TO HER!'.

The mother grabbed her daughter's hand and dragged her out of the arena screaming -'WHORE! WHORE! WHORE!'.

Adam sighed a sigh of relief and stepped back onto the arena stage.

'Let's welcome back our team!' yelled Adam.

The audience clapped quietly as the Perfect Planets came in.

'Let's see the minigame you will be playing. Whoever wins will automaticly be safe while the others will vote'.

There was a silence.

'BUMPER TO BUMPER!' yelled Adam.

He walked off the stage arena and then suddenly part of it fell into complete darkness. The five climbed into bumper balls and waited.

'GO!' yelled the voice.

Rules- The five remaining players must hit into each other and try and push each other off the arena into the dark pit.

As soon as they started, Daisy moved her ball as fast as she could towards Peach.

'I have got you now!' Daisy laughed.

But Peach was ready. She moved herself out of the way and Daisy slid off the edge and fell off the arena.

'I think you are mistaken' laughed Peach.

She was laughing so hard she didn't notice Toad coming straight for her. Toad slammed into Peach and she rolled off the edge and into the darkness.

'BOO YAH!' laughed Peach.

Toad, Toadette and Bowser watched each other's moves. No one was heading for anyone.

'Mwahaha! Now time for my Master Plan!' laughed Toadette.

Toad stared at her weirdly. Toadette stared back at Toad.

'Yo' said Toadette.

'What the hell was that about your master plan?' asked Toad.

'I don't know-WATCH OUT!' screamed Toadette.

Bowser slammed into Toad as hard as he could and Toad quickly fell off the edge. Bowser grinned evilly. Toadette screamed.

'I totally need some crack right now...' she whispered.

Bowser rolled straight for her and Toadette knew there was no way she could win. But then, as soon as Bowser was about to slam into Toadette, his ball slipped and he fell off the edge. Toadette gasped and quickly put the drugs back in her pocket.

'We have a winner!' announced Adam.

Toadette climbed out of her ball and the arena went normal again. A few toads took the ball off the arena stage. Everyone came back on.

'Toadette, you can make your way back to the hotel' said Adam.

Toadette walked back happily. Then Adam turned to the others.

'You must vote' said Adam.

After everyone voted, the toad collected them in and handed them to Adam.

'Ready?' asked Adam. 'Ok, here we go...'.

The votes said-

Peach Voted: Daisy and Bowser.

Toad Voted: Daisy and Bowser.

Daisy Voted: Peach and Bowser.

Bowser Voted: Daisy and Toad.

'Peach and Toad, you have one and you can go back to the hotel' said Adam.

Peach and Toad hugged each other and walked back to the hotel. Adam turned to Daisy and Bowser.

'Once again, Bowser, you are in the elimination round. Daisy, it's your first time in the elimination round' said Adam.

_Please win, Daisy_ thought Adam. _Please, Please Win..._

'You will be playing...' began Adam.

There was a pause once again.

'CAMP UKIKI!' yelled Adam.

Toads escorted Daisy and Bowser outside. There was a massive obstacle course in front of them.

'GO!' yelled the voice.

Rules- The two must get through the obstacle course as fast as they can. If you fall, a Lakitu will lift them back up, because it is VERY VERY HIGH. The one who wins will join the final three and the one who loses will go home.

Daisy quickly ran through the big pegs sticking up with ease. When she looked back she saw Bowser only half way through the pegs. Daisy laughed.

'I am going to win! Suck my ass, Bowser!' laughed Daisy.

Daisy jumped on the boxes. When she turned around again she gasped. Bowser was only one box behind her. Daisy quickly jumped over the last boxes and scrambled up the steps. She heared the noise of someone falling.

_HA!_ Daisy thought. _Bowser fell off!_

But then she found herself falling through the air. Bowser laughed. He ran up the rest of the steps and jumped onto the zip wire. He was going so fast that when he made it to the bottom, he fell off the obstacle course. When he came back up he found himself neck and neck with Daisy. They both jumped over the blocks and ran up the bridges as fast as they could.

'I need to win' said Daisy.

They both crossed the finish line at the same time.

A toad led them back inside. Adam had a confused look on his face.

'Since you drew...' said Adam. 'We must bring back the others and they must say who they want back'.

A toad left and came back with Peach, Toadette and Toad.

'You must pick someone to stay with you and someone to leave...' said Adam.

The three huddled together. Then they separated.

'What is your choice?' asked Adam.

Peach spoke.

'We will keep Daisy' Peach said.

Bowser drooped his head.

'Daisy, please go back to the hotel with the others...' said Adam. 'Bowser, please leave the building'.

Bowser left and the others went back to the hotel. Bowser walked to his bike ( Lol ).

_Grrr! I should of won!_ Bowser thought.

'Goodbye and see you next time on MARIO BATTLE!' yelled Adam.

A/N: Yup, Bowser is gone. Peach, Daisy, Toad and Toadette are left. Review who you want to win and who you think will win. Please don't stop reading this because Bowser is gone. I said that because this one guy's favourite is Bowser and the other wanted either Bowser or Toadette. Toadette is still in though! Bye! I will post the next one tommorow hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reviewing guys! After this fic has finished then I will probably go back to doing horror and murder fics. Anyway, Enjoy the next part of MARIO BATTLE!

Daisy was having a hot shower. Toad and Toadette were sitting together and Peach was in her room. Then Peach silently left her room and walked towards the bathroom door. She opened it and walked in. Daisy had the shower curtain pulled across so she didn't see Peach. then Peach moved towards a dial which made the shower hotter or colder. Peach turned to very very very cold. Then she left and went back to her room.

'I'm sure I just heared something...' said Daisy, pulling back the shower curtain.

Suddenly, Daisy felt the warm water turn to freezing icicles.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Daisy screamed.

Peach giggled from her room. Daisy wrapped herself in a towel and stomped towards Peach's door. Toad and Toadette watched. Daisy banged her fist on Peach's door.

'COME OUT HERE NOW YOU BIATCH!' screamed Daisy.

Peach opened the door.

'Yes?' she asked as innocently as she could.

'You...SLUT!' screamed Daisy.

She grabbed Peach's hair and dragged her to the shower. Then Daisy pushed her in it.

'SO COLD!' screamed Peach.

'THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!' cried Daisy.

'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!' lied Peach.

'SHUT YOUR FACE!' screamed Daisy.

Toad and Toadette heared all the screaming. They turned to each other.

'Wow...' said Toadette.

'Yeah...Wow...' said Toad.

'Hello and welcome to...' began Adam.

'MARIO BATTLE!' yelled the crowd.

'Let's welcome back our final four...' said Adam.

Everyone clapped when the Perfect Planets came on and stood next to each other.

'The game you will be playing is...' began Adam.

Once again, he did a pause.

'BUBBLE BRAWL!' shouted Adam.

Adam walked off the arena stage. Suddenly, a big bubble rose into the air and the four leaped into it.

'GO!' yelled the voice.

Rules- The contestants must hit each other out of the bubble. The last one remaining wins, while the others vote.

Toad went straight for Daisy. Toad attempted to punch her out, but Daisy swiftly dodged it and kicked Toad in the back. Toad fell to the very end of the bubble and wobbled to stay in. Toadette swam up and helped him back into the bubble.

'Thanks' said Toad.

Daisy grinned at the two Toads. then she swam towards them. Toad saw Daisy.

'DAMN!' shouted Toad.

Toad threw Toadette at Daisy. Toadette smashed into Daisy and the startled Princess fell out of the bubble. Peach was watching all this and knew she would be the next victim.

'Oh no' said Peach.

Toad swam towards Peach and aimed a kick. Peach also aimed a kick. They both hit each other at the same time. Peach quickly fell out of the bubble, and Toad fell into Toadette. Toadette fell out of the bubble too.

'We have a winner!' announced Adam.

Toad jumped out of the bubbled and it went back under the arena stage. Adam, Peach, Daisy and Toadette also came back onto the stage.

'Toad, you can go back to the hotel' said Adam.

Then Adam turned to the three girls.

'We can't vote any more, because everyone would have two...' said Adam.

Then Adam turned to the audience.

'Audience, who do you want in the elimination round?' asked Adam. 'Press A on your keypads for Peach, B for Daisy and C for Toadette. VOTE NOW!'.

There was a silence as the audience chose who they wanted.

'This is the results...' said Adam.

The results-

Peach - 67%

Daisy - 28%

Toadette - 5%

Toadette squealed with delight.

'Toadette, please make your way back to the hotel' said Adam.

Toadette left.

'The two princesses are in the elimination round' said Adam.

Adam turned to Peach and Daisy.

'You will be playing...' began Adam.

There was a pause.

'BRIDGE WORK!' cried Adam.

Adam walked off the stage. Suddenly, A bridge came up. The two stepped onto it. Then a river rose above it. Then fish started coming.

'GO!' screamed the voice.

Rules- The two must dodge the fish that jump up at them. The last one remaining will go back to the hotel and the other will go home in this very late stage of the show.

Fish started jumping up at all directions. As usual, Daisy was ready. Peach screamed when a massive fish jumped up at her. Peach put her hands over her head and ducked down. The fish went over.

'Woah...That was close...' said Peach.

Daisy was doing incredibly well. Peach dodged two more before she began crying and ducked down.

'Get up you baby' laughed Daisy.

Daisy was so concentrated on Peach, she didn't notice a massive fish coming up from behind her...

**SMASH!**

Daisy tumbled into the water. Peach stood back up, amazed.

'I BEAT DAISY!' cried Peach.

The bridge went down and the river and fish dissapeared. Adam went back on stage and so did Daisy.

'Peach, please go back to the hotel' said Adam.

Peach turned and began walking off the stage. Adam turned to Daisy.

'You have been eliminated. Please leave the building' said Adam.

Daisy sighed. Peach saw her walking out.

'Daisy?' said Peach, turning around.

'What?' asked Daisy angrily.

'We are still friends, right?' asked Peach.

Daisy smiled.

'Of course we are' she said.

'Ok. Bye!' said Peach.

'Bye' said Daisy.

Peach left the arena, and Daisy left the building.

_I can't believe I didn't win_ thought Daisy. _But I'm glad me and Peach are still friends._

'Goodbye and see you next time on MARIO BATTLE!' shouted Adam.

Peach entered the hotel. Toad and Toadette gasped.

'You-You won?' said Toad.

'Of course' said Peach.

'Oh! I mean...Good...' said Toadette.

Peach nodded and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

'Peach beat Daisy!' Toad said to Toadette.

'I know' said Toadette. 'But from here it gets difficult...'.

'Yeah' said Toad.

A/N: Well, Daisy has been eliminated! Peach, Toad and Toadette are still in. Three people you would hardly ever expect to get into the final. When I first started this fic, I was going to put Mario, Wario and Bowser in the final! Not two mushroom and a princess! Although, two of my favourite characters are in the final. Toad and Toadette. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter tommorow! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

'Hello and welcome to...' began Adam.

'MARIO BATTLE!' screeched the crowd.

'Let's have a look at our contestants...' said Adam.

A big screen appeared saying-

Princess Peach- Lover of Pink, Generous to Toadette, Unexpected in the final three.

Toad-Small, Protective of Toadette, Unexpected in the final three.

Toadette-Small, Sneaky, Expected in the final three.

'Now let's welcome them back!' shouted Adam.

The crowd clapped happily as the three walked onto the stage.

'Whoever wins the minigame will be safe and the other two will go into the elimination round' explained Adam.

The crowd watched Adam in anticipation. Some women thought of him in their beds.

'The minigame you will be playing is...' began Adam.

He did a very long pause.

'TRACK AND YIELD!' screamed Adam.

All the audience got up at the same time. They ripped off their clothes and underneath were pink ballerina dresses. Then they started dancing. They sat down after a few minutes.

'That...Was HOT!' cried Toad.

Toadette smacked him in the face. The three stepped onto their platforms. Adam left the stage. Then the platforms started moving. All the stage dissapeared except for the moving platforms. If they didn't move fast enough they would fall out.

'GO!' screamed the voice.

Rules- All they have to do is jump over the hurdles and don't fall off. GET IT? Stop asking me!

They started running.

'I'm going to win this...I'm going to win this...' Toad repeated to himself.

Then an electrified hurdle came towards him.

'I'm not going to win this...' he said.

Toad got knocked into the air by the hurdle. He also got electrified. He tumbled into the audience. Peach and Toadette easily jumped over their electrified hurdle.

'YAHOO!' cried Peach.

'I'm the best!' smiled Toadette.

After that, normal hurdles kept coming, but no one got knocked out of the game. Then the platforms started getting faster and faster. Soon Toadette was beginning to struggle to keep up with Peach. Then an electrified began to get closer and closer.

'God no...' whispered Toadette.

She tried to jump over it but fell and landed with a bump on the other side. She scrambled to her feet. Peach, however, was enjoying the minigame very much. Until two electrified hurdles came towards them stacked on top of one another. Toadette gasped and stopped running. Peach ran as fast as she could. Peach could barely go further on because the platforms were going so fast.

'Damn it!' said Toadette to herself, as she got closer to the gap.

She could feel her heels balance off the platform. She gulped. Suddenly, Toadette heared a scream. The platforms stopped moving. Toadette looked up and saw Peach tumbling off her platform.

'What?' said Toadette.

The arena stage rose back up and Adam, Toad and Peach stepped back on.

'Congratulation Toadette, you are in the final two!' said Adam.

The crowd cheered.

'There is also a surprise in your room...' said Adam mysteriously. 'But for now, Goodbye Toadette!'.

Toadette waved to the crowd and left the arena. Adam turned to Peach and Toad.

'This is a fight to see who goes into the final two with Toadette!' said Adam.

Peach and Toad locked eyes.

'The minigame you will be playing is...' began Adam.

The crowd were on the edge of their seats.

'MAD PROPS!' yelled Adam.

He walked off the stage. Then water came from nowhere and filled up the stage. Peach and Toad climbed into their boats.

'GO!' yelled the voice.

Rules- Just get to the end first. Dodge the obstacles. I need to go and get some crack from my auntie. Bye!

Peach made a good start. She dodged the first few rocks. Toad wasn't doing so well. His boat smashed into the first rock and Toad almost got thrown out.

'Damn it!' said Toad, as he saw Peach get further and further away.

Peach dodged the last few rocks and crossed the finish line.

'YAY!' she screamed.

'Congratulations, Peach' said Adam.

The water went down and Peach and Toad climbed out of their boats. Adam walked back on stage.

'You can make your way back to the hotel' said Adam.

Peach turned and skipped out of the arena. Adam turned and looked at Toad.

'I'm sorry, but you must leave Mario Battle and make your way home' said Adam.

Toad sighed and walked out of the arena. It was raining heavily. Toad walked to his car and turned the key.

_Oh well. I made it very far, hopefully Toadette will beat Peach_ thought Toad.

'So, there are only two contestants remaining, Princess Peach and Toadette!' said Adam.

The crowd cheered.

'I'll see you next time on...' began Adam.

'MARIO BATTLE!' shouted the crowd.

Toadette was sitting on the sofa with her hands on her lap, watching the door. She was hoping Toad was come through the door. She wanted to look at the surprise with him.

'Come on, Toad' said Toadette.

Suddenly, she heared footsteps. Toadette's hopes were shattered at that moment. Those shoes sounded like...High Heels.

'Damn it!' said Toadette.

She watched as Peach entered the room.

'Have you looked at the surprise yet?' asked Peach anxiously.

'No...' said Toadette. 'It's over there'.

Peach glanced at the corner of the room. On a table, was a box wrapped in stars with a blue bow on the top.

'Shall we open it together?' asked Peach.

'Sure' shrugged Toadette.

Toadette got up and followed Peach to the table.

'On the count of three...' said Peach.

Toadette sighed and unwrapped the bow. She took off the wrapping.

'Toadette!' said Peach.

Toadette didn't hear Peach, she was too surprised at what the gift was. Peach looked at the gift. She also gasped.

'Oh my god...' said Toadette.

'Can it really be?' said Peach.

'It's a...' said Toadette.

'MCDONALDS VOUCHER!' screamed Peach and Toadette happily.

'I am going to order EVERYTHING on the menu...' said Peach as the two walked out of the hotel.

'Me too' said Toadette.

She looked at her hand. Two McDonalds vouchers stared back at her. They crossed the road.

'Here it is!' squealed Peach with delight.

Then Toadette turned around and saw that the cameras were still filming them. Toadette walked towards the cameras and knocked them to the ground.

'Hey!' shouted a camera Lakitu.

'Shut the **** up!' said Toadette, turning around. 'You don't need to film our every move!'.

'Even when we filmed you and Toad doing stuff to each other last night?' asked another Camera Lakitu.

The other Camera Lakitu's gasped. Toadette stopped walking and turned around.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?' said Toadette, walking up to the Lakitu.

'Ummm...Technical Difficulties...' said the Lakitu, backing away.

Toadette turned once again and caught up with Peach. They entered McDonalds. Peach handed in the vouchers. They sat at a table and waited.

'So, who do you think will win? Me or you?' asked Peach.

'You by miles' said Toadette.

Peach nodded then grinned.

'Ummm...Oh no! I'm on my...Ummm...PERIOD!' screamed Peach.

She ran to the bathroom, still giggling.

'I'll show her...' said Toadette.

A toad came to the table holding the food.

'Thank You' said Toadette.

The toad nodded then walked away.

'Yum' said Toadette.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom...

Peach was giggling in the toilet.

'Of course I'm going to win!' she squealed. 'Nah...Just joking. Toadette will probably win...'.

Peach walked out of the bathroom and joined Toadette.

A/N: So, Peach and Toadette are the two left remaining. Who do you think will win? The next chapter will probably be the last. I will post either tommorow, or two days after that. PLEASE review!


	11. Chapter 11

Toadette and Peach stumbled back to the hotel. Toadette had put on a few pounds, and Peach had put on a few stone. They entered their hotel room and fell onto the bed. Then they both fell asleep.

'Hello, and welcome to the final episode of this series of...' began Adam.

'MARIO BATTLE!' cried the crowd.

'Now, while we wait for the final two contestants to get ready, say hello to...' said Adam.

The crowd had confused looks on their faces.

'Ally the Alligator!' giggled Adam awkwardly.

Now, the audience expected some kind of homeless person in an Alligator suit coming on stage. But they gasped when a real live ALLIGATOR came on stage.

'Hello Ally!' said Adam.

Then Adam slowly went off stage and behind the curtain. Ally roared and bounded into the audience. There were screams from Goombas and Koopas who were trying to get away.

'OH MY GOD!' cried Ronald McDonald, and ran away.

Then he tripped over his big shoes and fell into the mouth of Ally. Then the KFC man appeared and screamed like a five year old girl. Then there were Goombas running this way, and Koopa running that way, and let's just say when Ally left the audience there was blood everywhere.

'So...Let's clap for Ally!' cheered Adam, walking back on stage.

Ally left the stage. Adam presses a button and the audience flipped around and there was another audience there, with more people.

'I think our contestants are ready...' said Adam.

Peach and Toadette walked on. The crowd cheered with excitement. Adam turned to them.

'Hello' said Adam. 'How do you guys feel about being in the final two?'.

'I think it is absolutely PERFECT!' giggled Peach.

'I think it is great' said Toadette casually.

'Now then...' said Adam. 'Let's see what our FINAL minigame is!'.

He did an incredibly long pause.

'We will be playing a minigame we already have...' said Adam. 'And it is...'.

He did another long pause.

'GIMME A SIGN!' yelled Adam.

He walked off stage. A river appeared and four platforms rose up. Peach hopped onto the red one, and Toadette hopped onto the Yellow one.

'GO!' screamed the voice.

Rules- This time, it is harder. The shy guy will be with a hammer bro which will throw hammers onto a curtain platform. The shy guy can lift up two boards at a time, and the hammer bro can throw hammers at one at a time. Whoever wins will win this season of Mario Battle!

Peach and Toadette did a heavy breath. The shy guy watched them for a while, then lifted up the green platform. Peach and Toadette stayed where they were. Then the hammer bro threw hammers at the blue platform. Once again, they stayed where they were.

'I have to win...For Toad...' said Toadette.

'I have to win...For Fame...' said Peach.

Then the shy guy lifted up the red and the yellow. The hammer bro threw his hammers at the green. Peach easily jumped onto the blue, but it took Toadette a gigantic leap to make it. She wobbled but stayed on.

'Woah! That was close!' Toadette said.

The shy guy lifted up the green alone. The hammer bro threw the hammers at the yellow. Peach got out her lipstick. Toadette watched the Shy guy closely. The shy guy lifted up the red and green and the hammer bro threw his hammers at the blue. Toadette screamed.

'OH MY GOD!' she screamed.

Peach looked up. She wobbled. Toadette jumped but knew she couldn't get far enough. Peach crashed into the water the same time as Toadette. The river went down with the platforms.

'We have a problem...' said Adam, as he walked back onto the stage. 'You both fell in at the same time...'.

Peach and Toadette gulped.

Who would he pick?

'We will have to do a photo finish' said Adam.

A big screen appeared, and a video played. Everyone watched carefully. It showed Peach adding on lipstick and Toadette screaming. Then it came to the part where they fell in.

'Hmmm...' said Adam.

Peach started wobbling a few seconds before Toadette jumped. But it STILL looked like they fell in at the same time.

'Hmmm...' said Adam again.

Then he saw something. Peach's legs were already in the water when Toadette's just touched the water. The screen went away and Adam smiled.

'We have a winner...' he said.

The audience help their breath. So did Peach and Toadette.

'The winner is...' said Adam.

He did the longest pause yet.

'Congratulations to...' said Adam.

Then he did a longer pause.

'TOADETTE!' cried Adam.

Confetti started falling from the ceiling, and the audience stood up. Toadette looked amazed. Peach turned her head away.

'What?' gasped Toadette.

Adam walked towards Toadette with a big black suitcase.

'Open this up...' he said mysteriously.

Toadette opened it eagerly, and saw billions of coins inside. she screamed in happiness and took the suitcase. Adam turned to Peach.

'I'm sorry Peach. You made it so far...And you have a constellation prize...' said Adam.

Peach turned around. Adam took out a small parcel. Peach opened it and found a golden crown with sapphire blue jewels embedded in it. Peach squealed with delight.

'Thank you!' she squealed.

'Now, will you please leave...' said Adam.

Peach nodded and turned. She walked out of the arena and to her car.

_I'm sad I didn't win_ thought Peach. _But I have this crown!_

'Toadette, you will now leave this with money...And your right to boss Peach around!' said Adam.

Toadette clapped her hands together. After a long ceremony, Toadette finally left the arena. It was late in the night and she felt quite scared. She heared footsteps. She turned around and saw a man or woman in black. Toadette screamed.

'Get away from me!' screamed Toadette.

Then the person pulled his or her mask off. It was Toad.

'You won!' cried Toad. 'I knew you would!'.

'Yes!' said Toadette. 'Now let's go home'.

They turned and walked to their car.

The End!

A/N: I hope you liked it! I will probably go back to my horror stories. I think i will do this one next...

**The Haunted Hospital**

**Mario and Friends go to a Haunted Hospital for a sleepover. But as it gets later...More and More people start disappearing and appear again in horrible places. The doors are locked, and there's no way out. The doors will only open again in the morning. Who will survive until then?**

I will probably start it in two days or more. I hope you guys will read it! Bye!


End file.
